


Capturing A Rain's Gentle Touch

by naiveinnocentia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveinnocentia/pseuds/naiveinnocentia
Summary: "I often see you here without an umbrella," Akaashi stated with a monotone voice. "You'll catch a fever.""Why... Are you talking to me," The guy asked lowly.A photography major in college befriends a lonely  boy sitting by the river.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Capturing A Rain's Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another oneshot I made! This time, it's for KonoAka (≡^∇^≡) please ignore major timeskips and typos, hehe
> 
> This is a Weathering With You AU! I only took some elements from the movie and mixed them with my little brain's idea˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙
> 
> Also, very sorry of the characters are OOC (◞‸◟ㆀ)
> 
> Anyways, hopefully y'all enjoy ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ／

"Akaashi-san, did you bring an umbrella? It's raining again," A female classmate asked the male upon standing beside his desk. The petite girl munching on an onigiri while her free hand was holding a green umbrella.

"Yes. I left it in the umbrella stand at the entrance," Akaashi replied as he wore his jacket over the uniform. Fixing his things inside the bag afterwards. The girl nodded and bid goodbye to Akaashi before exiting the classroom. Leaving the male all alone inside the room.

The black haired male zipped his bag close and swung it over his shoulder. Turning his head and looked out the window. The rain pouring outside accompanied by the ones hitting the ground.

If Akaashi remembered correctly, it has been almost two weeks since it started raining at Tokyo. Almost two weeks that the locals didn't see the sun beam through the thick grey clouds. Though he didn't complain. Rainy days often makes Akaashi feel calm and secured. Especially the pleasant earthy smell afterwards.

Akaashi walked through the almost quiet streets of the city. His shoes creating muffled sounds as he took steps. It was peaceful with the sound of the rain. The walk back to his home, Akaashi always passes by the river bank. And everytime, he sees this guy wearing a hoodie and getting soaked by the rain, sitting down by the edge. Dipping his right foot in the water.

And today was no different.

Following the same path back home, Akaashi noticed the boy at the exact same spot. Though this time, the guy didn't put his hood on. Showing his wet brown hair.

Akaashi abandoned the stone path he once was walking on and stepped on to the damp soil and grass. It was hard walking on the dirt because it would sink whenever you took a step, though Akaashi didn't mind. He stood beside the boy and directed his umbrella over the other. The brown haired boy twitched a little before looking at Akaashi with slightly wide eyes.

"I often see you here without an umbrella," Akaashi stated with a monotone voice. "You'll catch a fever."

The boy only stared at Akaashi before his eyes widened slightly more. Turning his head back to look at the gushing river in front. It's a miracle how it didn't create a flood. Especially with how long and non-stop it has been providing. Let's just say Akaashi is thankful for it.

"Why are... You talking to me," The guy asked lowly. Almost like an inaudible whisper with how loud nature's ambience is, but Akaashi heard it loud and clear.

"I don't know... Does it bother you?"

"No," The guy retorted back almost immediately. Waving his hands up in the air and shaking his head from side to side. Eyes extremely wide right now. "It's just... Don't you think it's weird? I mean... I'm a stranger and so are you. Don't you think it's a little weird?"

Well, it is a little weird. The guy sitting on the muddy dirt in front of him is pretty much a stranger. The same goes for Akaashi's status. They're both strangers in each other's perspective.

"Not entirely. I walk past here whenever I go home from campus and starting from two weeks ago, I kept seeing you here drenched in the rain," Akaashi replied while looking at the guy. "I just don't want you to get sick, I guess."

The guy said a quiet 'oh' a little later. They didn't say a word afterwards. Only letting silence loom between them and the gushing river and pouring rain as the only source of sound.

"Shouldn't you head home already," The guy asked as he pulled his foot from the river. Turning his head and looking up at Akaashi who was staring at the guy.

Realizing what he was doing, Akaashi turned his gaze away from the other. A faint blush painting on his cheeks. "You're right. I should probably get going," Akaashi replied as he looked at the grey sky above them. "But... May I know your name first," Akaashi asked the guy with a gentle smile.

The guy looked at Akaashi confusingly. Eyebrows knitted together as he tried to comprehend what the other just said befire finally understanding what it meant.

"Konoha... Konoha Akinori."

"I'm Akaashi Keiji... Nice to meet you, I suppose," Akaashi replied. Konoha nodded before dipping his feet back into the river. The rain has died down a little bit so it's safe to say that Akaashi can head back home without getting wet. Though his only problem will be his muddy shoes. "Well... I'll be going now. Don't get sick."

Akaashi waited for Konoha to respond before walking and following the stone path back home.

They both didn't know if a friendship just formed between them, but they both knew that it will all be ok.

◇

'We interrupt this program to announce that a storm will approach our country this thursday. Classes of all levels will suspended. Stay tuned for more updates' the broadcast announced in the TV.

Akaashi and his grandmother are watching the news while eating their dinner. "You should be careful, Keiji," His grandmother stated with a soft smile while eating the onigiri Akaashi made for tonight's food.

"I will, grandma," Akaashi replied with an equally soft smile. Paying attention to the news that was being broadcasted. The sound of the rain hitting the roof could be heard.

It was a normal evening in the household.

◇

"Say, Akaashi-kun, do you know about the boy who manipulates the weather," A male classmate of his asked.

Akaashi looked up from what he was reading and faced his classmate with a curious look. "No... Why," Akaashi asked. "What's it about," He added.

"First, did you watch the weather forecast last night," Akaashi nodded as a response. Closing the book he once was reading and placed it on the desk. Paying attention to what his classmate was going to say.

"Well, there's this boy who can manipulate the weather with his subconsciousness. And is the reason for all this rain," His classmate told with much excitement in his voice. Akaashi nodded. "Where did you hear this story," Akaashi asked.

"It has been lingering around the city since the rain started. Oh, and they also that this boy hangs out near the river every afternoon when it's raining," Akaashi's eyes widened a little. Every afternoon, this peculiar boy stays by the river only on rainy days. "Do you know his name," Akaashi asked. Trying not to sound suspicious.

"No... But I did hear about the boy having brownish hair and often wears a hoodie," His classmate answered. Akaashi nodded before their teacher entered the classroom. Though the explanation of the peculiar boy stayed on Akaashi's mind.

If he's right(hopefully he is), then he might just know who this weather manipulator is.

◇

"Hey."

"Oh, hey," Konoha replied as he looked back at Akaashi. His hood was over his head today and at least blocking the water from hitting his eyes. "You're here early," He added. Left leg submerged in the gushing river.

Akaashi hummed as a response. "We got excused early," The black haired male looked down at the other. The pouring rain hitting the top of his umbrella. Konoha hummed as a reply.

Akaashi let silence linger between them. Too hesitant to ask a question that has been in his mind since morning.

"You aren't wearing your jacket," Konoha pointed out. Prolly remembering yesterday's clothes, Akaashi hummed. He just didn't feel like wearing a jacket today for some odd reason. Though he was feeling rather cold. A sign that he regretted not wearing the clothing to keep him warm.

"Did you hear about a boy who can manipulate the weather," Upon hearing the question thrown at him, Konoha twitched slightly. Almost unnoticed if you didn't pay attention. The brown haired boy was taken aback and didn't know what to react. Akaashi noticed this.

"Or perhaps you know someone," Konoha was quiet. Akaashi suspected something off with him and wanted to assume but he couldn't. He doesn't know if Konoha is really this boy or not.

So he'll keep pressuring Konoha until he answers.

"Konoha-san," The said male's breath hitched. His name slid off Akaashi's tongue so smoothly it sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly it grew hard to breath. Why?

"You're not answering my question. Is there a problem," Akaashi asked. Innocently as if he didn't notice how nervous Konoha was at the moment. "N—nothing," The brown haired male replied. Voice shaky and hesitation was painted on the word he had said. "Then why are you not responding?"

Konoha stayed quiet. It doesn't look like he'll be answering the question anytime soon and Akaashi was getting impatient. They haven't known each other for too long but the black haired male just wanted to clarify.

"Konoha-san, are you the boy who manipulates the weather—"

"Yes... Yes, I am," Konoha finally answered. Turning around to look at Akaashi with eyebrows knitted together. "And what are you going to do about it," The brown haired male barked back rather harshly.

Akaashi only looked at Konoha for a good minute before exhaling. Turning his gaze to the river in front of them. The rain poured harder accompanied by the thunder but no lightning.

"Figured," Akaashi said quietly. "How did you find out," The black haired male turned to look at the other. "That you can manipulate the weather."

Konoha shrugged. "I don't manipulate the weather," Akaashi looked at him, confused. "My subconscious can," He added. A small chuckle escaped Konoha's lips before he took a deep breath. The rain calmed down a little bit and the thunder claps disappeared.

Akaashi muttered out an inaudible 'oh'. It doesn't make sense, but at the same time, it does. Darn, this is confusing to comprehend.

Akaashi let the silence loom between the two of them. Though the awkwardness... It's... Over the roof.

"About the storm," Akaashi trailed off. A little hesitan of what Konoha might retort back. He didn't want that and he didn't want to sound like he blames the guy for what was happening.

"Dude, I can't manipulate something that big," Konoha chuckled whole heartedly. Causing Akaashi to blush from embarrassment. Yes, of course. He knew that. He just wanted to make sure. There's nothing wrong with making sure. "But... I do get blamed for it though," Konoha added. A small, upset smile can be seen on his face. "The bad weathers..."

"It's a natural phenomenon," Akaashi answered. "Nobody could prevent it from happening even if you wanted to," The black haired male looked at Konoha who already had his gaze on him. Akaashi could feel himself heat up despite the cold breeze blowing. He cleared his throat while a faint blush was painted over his cheeks.

"Well," Konoha started. Standing up from the muddy patch of dirt he was sitting on. The back of his pants dirty. "I kinda want to stop this storm, ya' know? Prove I can manipulate the weather for the good."

Konoha turned around and faced the other male before smiling widely. Wrinkles formed on the side of his eyes. Obvious that it was genuine smile.

Akaashi's eyes widened and a strong breeze hit his face upon seeing Konoha smile. The rain stopped and the sun was shining through the clouds. A pleasant earthy smell took over and surrounded them. The light illuminating Konoha's smiling face. Akaashi's tummy was filled with butterflies at the moment. A feeling new and unknown to him.

Well this is different.

◇

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Classes are suspended starting tomorrow," Akaashi stated as he shook the remaining water off his umbrella after closing it.

The two were currently walking on the stone path by the river. Just letting the silence linger between them while they walked side by side. It was nice and comforting for both of them.

"How are you going to stop the storm," Akaashi asked. Glancing at Konoha for a second. The brown haired male looked up at the sky above them. Lost in trying to find for an answer to Akaashi's question.

"I actually don't know," Konoha responded. Eyes wide upon realization. He wasn't at all smart when it comes to planning and organizing things out. He's the type of person to just start running. Ignoring the glass shards that represent the possible failures that might stop him completely. Though if he's lucky, he might just avoid those shards. "I was originally planning that I'll just stand somewhere and focus, but with the strong wind accompanied with lighting and thunder, that might just be too risky to do," He added.

Konoha was right. It was too risky, his idea on stopping the storm. "But, since there's no other way, I'll have to stick with it."

Akaashi looked at Konoha with disbelief. He did not just say that.

"Standing at the side of the river, close to the water source, with a storm occurring which is, bu the way, accompanied by thunder and lightning, could more or so possible kill you. Right," Akaashi stated. Giving the male beside him a soft glare. Konoha just shrugged like it was nothing of a big deal. "Might as well die doing something good for once," The brown haired male replied.

Akaashi was about to argue with him when Konoha looked at the black haired male with a small smile. Though the smile he was wearing didn't give off the genuineness it once held. It was... Somehow it looked fake and... Upset, even.

"Just," Akaashi trailed off. He wasn't sure if what he was going to say is appropriate because they're not even at a stage called friends yet. But... Oh well, fuck it. It's not like it'll kill Akaashi when he says it.

"Don't put yourself in danger," Konoha looked at Akaashi when he heard those words. He wasn't expecting it, that's for sure. But it somehow made the brown haired male feel happy and at ease. It was the first time that somebody ever cared for him. Not to mention that it came from a person who he just met yesterday.

"Alright... I promise," Though Konoha wasn't sure if he could keep the words he said. He wanted to prove himself that he can be of good and not just bring bad to the city. He wanted to prove himself, even if it meant that he'll be using every threat against himself.

"You better keep that promise," Akaashi replied as he smiled warmly at the brown haired male.

Konoha's face flushed a light pink and his stomach felt as if there were a million butterflies in it. Akaashi wearing a smile hits different but in a good way.

Keeping promises aren't really Konoha's thing, but the promise he's made Akaashi... It's just too precious to break. He won't break the promise.

... Hopefully.

◇

The next day, Akaashi and his grandmother were just staying inside the house. The woman was busy knitting something near the fire place to keep her warm while Akaashi was cooking her warm stew at the kitchen.

Growing up with only his grandmother raising him, Akaashi was used to doing the chores all by himself. Sometimes, his grandmother would cook beside him which lead for new recipes to be made and sharing laughs with one another.

But, as time went and go, Akaashi's grandmother grew old and too weak. Though Akaashi always stayed by her side and took care of her, the same way she took care of him in the past.

"Grandma, I made soup for you," Akaashi stated as he placed the bowl of warm miso soup on the table beside his grandmother. She turned to the black haired male and smiled. A sign of thanks to him. "Make sure to eat it while it's still warm," Akaashi added before heading towards his room.

Classes are suspended today because of the heavy downpour occuring despite the fact that the storm will hit tomorrow. The streets were starting to fill with water and the canals are slowly over flowing. Any time soon, it would flood. Hopefully it wouldn't though.

Turning on the heater, Akaashi layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Mind empty until a thought of someone crossed his mind.

A certain memory played in Akaashi's mind that instantly made him smile. Replaying the happy and content face Konoha showed made the teen feel all fuzzy and warm. Almost like he was being wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot coco. Though what worries him the most is Konoha's risky plan. He could just let the storm occur and not put himself in danger, but Konoha already promised that he won't do it.

Akaashi trusts Konoha he wouldn't do it and that for sure he can confirm, though he wasn't sure if the brown haired male would keep the promise. And that alone worries Akaashi.

All this thinking made Akaashi tired. A yawn escaped his lips and soon his eyes closed. Letting him drift off to sleep.

◇

"I'm sorry," Konoha stated as he cupped the black haired male's face in his hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep ny promise."

Tears fell from Akaashi's eyes as he placed his right hand over Konoha's. The heavy downpour of rain hit the Earth, accompanied with thunder and lightning.

Subconsciously manipulating the weather waa bad for Konoha. Especially with the negative rumors going around the city and mean comments thrown his way, the brown haired male felt the need to change things.

Even if it meant risking his life for it.

No matter what Akaashi had said, the promise he forced the brown haired boy to make. Konoha agreed with no hesitation. Easily, even. Though with what the brown haired male wanted, he couldn't bring himself to keep the words he promised.

"Don't do it," Akaashi choked out. Words painted with desperation. "Please... Konoha."

Akaashi sat straight on his bed almost immediately. Breath crooked and a shocked expression painted his face. He was sweating uncontrollably despite his room being cold with the heavy downpour. The black haired male looked out of the window beside him and noticed how the rain grew stronger.

Replaying the dream, or nightmare, he doesn't know, in his head, Akaashi immediately got out of his bed and sprinted out of his room. Heading down to the living room where his grandmother looked at him when he tripped and fell.

"Where are you going, Keiji," The elder asked as she watched the teen hurriedly put on a pair of shoes. He turned to face his grandmother after tying the laces.

To be honest, Akaashi doesn't know where he'll be going. He's just made assumptions about hwere he's going to find this person and, hopefully, his assumptions are correct.

"Checking up on a friend," Akaashi started as he tightened his shoe laces. "And making sure he doesn't do anything stupid," The teen stood up and looked at his grandmother with a warm smile.

Akaashi waited for her to nod. And when she did, the black haired male ran out of their home and into the harsh rain. Hitting his skin forcefully which did hurt.

Though he didn't care. He just wanted to stop somebody from risking his life to something stupid.

◇

The thick mist caused by the heavy rain made everything hard to see. But the silhouette in the distance was too clear to be mistaken.

The strong wind was pushing Akaashi from side to side that it grew hard to run. Though that didn't slow him down from pushing through in hopes of reaching the figure in the distance from where he was.

"Konoha," Akaashi yelled. Though in doubt that he was heard from the sound of rushing waters in the river. Konoha was too lost in his thoughts to notice the voice calling out to him.

"Konoha," Akaashi tried yelling once again as he wiped the rain water dripping down his face. Though the only response he got was the strong wind blowing the rain his way.

Akaashi stumbled backwards as he tried to step off of the stone path and on to the muddy earth which sank with every step he took. Using all his will power, Akaashi managed to get closer where the brown haired male was.

"Akinori," Hearing his given name being yelled out, Konoha turned around. His eyes widened upon seeing Akaashi trying his hardest to come to him.

"Akaashi," Konoha asked. More like mumbled to himself. Wiping away the water in order to see clearly. "Akaashi," He yelled. Hoping to get the me's attention, which he luckily did.

"You shouldn't be here," Konoha yelled out as he was struggling to stay put in his place. The strong wind pushing him around and the heavy downpour made it hard to see.

"Konoha, get out of there," Akaashi responded as he got closer to the male. "It's not safe."

"I can't! I have to fix this," Konoha yelled back as he stumbled to the side.

"What do you mean you have to fix this?!"

"I have to manipulate this to stop so that," Konoha trailed off. His wet bangs covering his eyes. A thunder clap roared just before lightning struck the other side of the river. "So that everyone can see the sun again," He continued. Voice shaky and obviously scared. Akaashi stared at the other upon hearing those words. Face bewildered and shocked. He could feel his blood somehow boil under his skin.

"Who cares if we don't see the sunshine again," Akaashi yelled as he forced through the strong wind and rain. Getting closer to Konoha by every step.

"I want you more than any blue sky!"

Hearing those, Konoha's eyes widened. He's never heard those words from somebody before. For all his life of believing he was a burden, the weight of heartsore he was carrying on his shoulder came crashing down. A feeling of relief and adrenaline rushed through Konoha's veins.

Tears streamed down the brown haired male's face as he let out a sigh of relief. Despite being thrown around by the strong wind and getting hit by droplets of rain, Konoha could only focus on the figure that was approaching him.

"The weather," Akaashi added. Exhausted from fighting through the heavy rain and strong wind.

"It can stay crazy," He yelled. Extending an arm towards Konoha who was struggling to stay on his feet.

The brown haired male looked at Akaashi before taking the hand with no hesitation. Getting pulled into a tight embrace afterwards.

As Konoha hit Akaashi's chest, the rain that were once pouring down, stopped mid air before reversing back up. Strong wind followed after from below and started going up. Spiraling around Konoha and Akaashi.

The strong wind around then made Akaashi hug on to the other even tighter. Almost scared that loosing his embrace even the slightest bit, he will loose Konoha.

The two males looked at each other before turning their heads up to view the sky.

The grey clouds scattered out and disappeared. Showing the blue sky and the sun peeking from behind white cotton clouds. The storn disappeared. Konoha looked back at Akaashi who was staring at him. The brown haired male just smiled at the other. A wide, warm, and genuine smile.

And Akaashi adored it so much.

"Are you reading the book again?"

Akaashi looked up from the book and to his mother who was standing by the door step. Leaning on the door frame, arms crossed while she looked at Akaashi with a fond smile. The teen just nodded with an equally warm smile spread across his face.

"That's the fourth time this month," His mother chuckled whole heartedly. Wrinkles forming on the side of her eyes as she laughed. "You really love the book, Keiji?"

Akaashi nodded. It intrigued the male from the very start, just by looking at its cover. It was a minimalistic cerulean blue color with the title written by the right side of the cover. The brown and worn out pages of the book shows how old this object is. The fresh smell of the pages were starting to fade away. The hardcover was wearing off. But the front was as new as ever. Just a little dust here and there though Akaashi doesn't mind.

"It's a beautiful story," Akaashi stated as he fold the top right corner of the chapter he was in before closing the book. He didn't want to forget the progress he's made. 

"It really is," His mother nodded. Her voice echoing around Akaashi's room. "Your father should be here anytime soon. I'll go prepare dinner," She added as she eyed the clock hanging in the room. Akaashi nodded at his mother's words before she left.

The teen then eyed the book in his hands. Tracing the title with his fingers. The printed letters sank a little bit which gave texture to the hardcover. It was a subtle little thing to notice which made Akaashi smile. Tint details always seemed to make him the littlest but happy.

The book is entitled 'behind crazy weathers and camera lenses'. It follows a young boy pursuing photography in college that stumbles on a boy near the river. They eventually became great friends until the college boy was told a story about a young guy who can manipulate the weather subconsciously. And the appearance of the said boy weirdly resembles his friend. And... Well, we know the rest of the story after that.

Akaashi placed the book down before standing up from the window seat and walking out of his room. Climbing down from the stairs, the teen saw his mother and father sitting in the dining room. Along with another guy with short brown hair.

Akaashi adjusted his glasses before climbing down the last three steps of the stairs, wearing his light brown scuff slippers and walking towards the kitchen where his mother saw him and gestured to go there.

"Keiji, we have a guest with your father today," His mother stated with a wide smile. His father smiling at him before turning to face the guy.

Akaashi's eyes widened when the guy turned around. That familiar shade of brown his hair is, those hazel eyes.

It was him.

"This is—"

"Konoha," Akaashi exhaled lowly. Cutting his mother from what she was saying. "Konoha... Akinori..."

A faint blush painted across Konoha's cheeks and a fond smile made its way to his face. Seeing Akaashi's long and fluttering eyelashes made his stomach filled up with billions of butterflies.

"Hi... Keiji."

They didn't know what the other looked like. They didn't know the other's name. They didn't know a person like the one before them even existed. But somehow, in this sunny yet cool day, they know each other by heart.

It was weird. Knowing somebody you've never seen or met before, like an old friend... Better yet, a lover. They didn't mind. They wanted to be with each other. Even if it's just for one or two seconds. They just want to know how it feels to be with each other's presence.

Hopefully, they'll stay with each other for a life time.

"Konoha-san, do you think we'll see each other again when we get reincarnated?"

"... I don't know."

"Hm..."

"Well... We might forget each other. But, the heart always remembers when the mind forgets."

...

"Let's find each other again... Konoha."

"I'll always find you, wherever you may be... Akaashi."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ Ｅ Ｎ Ｄ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ʕ ˵·ᴥ·ʔ hopefully you guys enjoyed that oneshot, hehe
> 
> If you wanna be friends, you can follow me on twitter at //Txxkidayo// (≡^∇^≡)
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for reading (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
